


Leaving Home

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Leaving Home

She's not one to suffer from romantic fantasies. She's never been one to dream anything other than what was likely to happen.

At least, that was the case until she met him, learned from him, got to know him. Suddenly her dreams were about secrets and keeping them, running away and living a life of mystery and drama that had nothing to do with what would happen, and everything to do with what could.

It wouldn't have worked out though, she thinks as he walks toward the gates of Hogwarts, his suitcases trailing along behind him. These things never do.


End file.
